Never Grow Up
by Twicked
Summary: Set to taylor swifts song 'Never grow up', Bella is putting Nessie down to sleep and gets sad over how fast she is growing. Terrible summary, amazing song fic. Please read and reveiw.


AN: random drabble I came up with while listing to the song. Enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: if I owned twilight, would new moon have ever happened? Would the Volturi even consider beating the Cullen's? Would James even exist? I do not think so. Anyway, all hail Stephanie Meyer for the perfection of Edward.

Bella POV:

I carried Renesmee into her room and set her onto her bed, and she curled back up in her usual spiral. She is so gorgeous. She started to twist and turn, so I used Edward's little trick that he first learned on me and started to sing.

"Your little hands wrapped around my finger  
>and it's so quiet in the world tonight<br>your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming  
>so I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light"<p>

She started to smile and I remembered this morning, how she was laughing at Edward just jingling his keys at her, and cooing.

"To you, everything's funny  
>You got nothing to regret<br>I'd give all I have, honey  
>If you could stay like that<p>

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
>Just stay this little<br>Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
>It could stay this simple<p>

I won't let nobody hurt you  
>Won't let no one break your heart<br>No, no one will desert you  
>Just try to never grow up, never grow up"<p>

I felt sobs building in my chest. I missed out on so much by growing up so fast. Gained many things, but lost even more, if you did not count the Cullen's, they out weigh everything on both sides.

"You're in the car on the way to the movies  
>And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off<br>At 14, there's just so much you can't do  
>And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots<p>

But don't make her drop you off around the block  
>Remember that she's getting older, too<br>And don't lose the way that you dance around  
>In your PJs getting ready for school"<p>

I heard Edward walk in behind me and started humming a harmony to my song.

"Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
>Just stay this little<br>Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
>It could stay this simple<p>

No one's ever burned you  
>Nothing's ever left you scarred<br>And even though you want to  
>Just try to never grow up<p>

Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
>Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home<br>Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
>And all your little brother's favorite songs"<p>

Of course, I could feel Edwards's stares at that line. I lifted my shield to tell him who I meant. 'Emmett, he is at least going to stay 10 for the rest of his life, so in an hour she will be higher than him.' I heard him stifle a chuckle, still humming.

"I just realized everything I have  
>Is someday gonna be gone<p>

So here I am in my new apartment  
>In a big city, they just dropped me off<br>It's so much colder than I thought it would be  
>So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on<p>

Wish I'd never grown up  
>I wish I'd never grown up<p>

Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
>Could still be little<br>Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
>It could still be simple<p>

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
>Just stay this little<br>Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
>It could stay this simple<p>

Won't let nobody hurt you  
>Won't let no one break your heart<br>And even through to you want to  
>Please try to never grow up<p>

Don't you ever grow up  
>Just never grow up"<p>

Edward walked up behind me and pressed a kiss to my temple. "She is going to be ok you know. She is so strong."

"I know, just don't want her to ever leave."

"Never."

AN: love it? Hate it? Either way please review. Thanks for reading… oh and if you liked this I have more song fics on my account. I suggest haunted, it is in the same family.


End file.
